CashCraft Wiki
Welcome to the CashCraft Wiki Here you can find information that will help guide your through you rank-ups and general server info for CashCraft. Server Rules * One player, one account. ** Do not use alt accounts unless approved by an Admin or the Owner. ** Do not allow other people to access your account on the server. You are responsible for any actions done on your account. * No griefing in any world. ** If you did not place it, do not break it or add to it without permission. ** Do not build or destroy within 80 blocks of another player’s build without permission. ** Do not destroy or deface the environment of the main world except for building purposes. To mine or gather resources, go to /warp resource. * If you don't CLAIM it, you don't OWN it ** Reports for grief will not be evaluated if the area was not claimed by the user. ** Do not trust people you don't know to your claims. * Be a fair player ** Do not xray or use any hacks/unapproved mods/scripts. See the list below for approved mods. If you would like to use a mod/script/macro that is not on the list, contact a staff member so it can be reviewed. ** Honor verbal agreements with other players, as long as the agreement does not violate other stated server rules. ** Return items dropped (via death, PvP, mob drops, accidents, etc.) to the original owners unless both parties agree otherwise. ** Do not scam players off or online in any manner what so ever, be it IRL or In-Game currency and or items ** Do not exploit glitches. ** No AFK macros of any kind. *** This includes auto-clickers and re-loggers. *** If you are not sure, consult a staff member about whether a machine is allowed. ** No TP killing, trap killing, kill stealing, or killing outside PVP zones without prior warning. *** Do not attempt to teleport or otherwise put a player into a PVP zone or imminent death situation without their knowledge and consent. *** Do not engage in PVP outside the PVP arena within 1 minute of either party teleporting. * Be respectful of one another. ** Do not harass or abuse other players in any format. ** Do not use hate speech or discriminatory language towards someone’s race, religion, gender, orientation/identity, etc. ** Do not use excessive profanity or direct profanity towards other players. *** Profanity is allowed so long as it is not referring to another person on or off the server, but should not be used excessively. ** Do not share content inappropriate for children. ** Do not discuss politics or other socially inflammatory topics in global chat. ** Do not dox (reveal or share private/personal information about others). ** Do not impersonate players/staff. ** If you are found to have a negative impact on the community, we can remove you at our discretion. * Use chat appropriately ** Do not use chat to advertise other servers. ** Do not spam chat. ** Do not use excessive caps. ** No inappropriate usernames, nicknames, or item names. ** Use English in general chat. ** Players may not use server-controlled communication channels to offer exchanges involving money, goods, and services outside the server. * Listen to staff. ** In cases where these rules are unclear or incomplete, defer to staff judgement. Approved Mods and/or modifications: * Minimaps * Optifine * Shaders * Texture packs (except those that give unfair advantage. Examples are, but not limited to: X-ray and cavefinder) * Inventory Tweaks * Schematica (do not use printmode) * Raising gamma * Macros are limited to; ** For crafting stackable items (For example bread): 9 Per second. ** For crafting non stackable items (For example chestplates): 4 Per second. ** For placing blocks (For example spamming glass): 8 Per second. ** Require continuous interaction/input from you, and are not used while AFK/not watching your screen. Ranks * Wanderer (Default) ** 1 sethome ** kits: pet, claim, horse, wanderer ** /fly (timer resets to 40 minutes after each vote) ** Ability to create chest shop ** /ping ** /warp ** /seen ** /exp ** /rules ** /realname ** /near ** /list ** /help ** /depth ** /balance ** /baltop ** /spawn ** /mail (send, read, clear) ** /itemdb ** /ignore ** /worth ** /sell ** /sell hand ** /pay ** /skull ($1000 per use) ** /tpa ($10 per use) ** /tpahere ($5 per use) * Gatherer ($500) ** Inherits all above rank commands ** Ability to create Balance, Mail, and Disposal signs ** New Kits: gatherer ** /afk ** /tpa (free) ** /tpahere (free) ** /afk * Explorer ($2000) ** Inherits all above rank commands ** 2 Sethomes ** New Kits: explorer * Settler ($5000) ** Inherits all above rank commands ** Ability to make color signs ** New Kits: settler ** /back ($3000 per use) ** /clear inventory ($30 per use) * Miner ($15,000) ** Inherits all above rank commands ** 3 Sethomes ** New Kits: miner ** /top ($50 per use) * Blacksmith ($30,000) ** Inherits all above rank commands ** New Kits: blacksmith ** /fixall ($5000 per use) ** /workbench ($30 per use) * Merchant ($60,000) ** Inherits all above rank commands ** 4 Sethomes ** New Kits: merchant ** /clearinventory (free) ** /back (free) * Graduate ($100,000) ** Inherits all above rank commands ** New Kits: graduate ** /top (free) ** /workbench (free) ** /heal ($200 per use) * Engineer ($200,000) ** Inherits all above rank commands ** 5 Sethomes ** New Kits: engineer ** /skull (free) ** /extinguish (free) ** /spawnmob ($4000 per use, 60 minute cooldown) *** Limit to: Cow, Sheep, Pig, and Chicken. *** Limit to 2 mobs of one type per hour. * Entrepreneur ($300,000) ** Inherits all above rank commands ** New Kits: entrepreneur ** /spawnmob ($4000 per use, 60 minute cooldown) *** Limit to: Cow, Sheep, Pig, Chicken, Rabbit, Llama, Mushroom, Parrot, and Villager. *** Limit to 2 mobs of one type per hour. * Director ($500,000) ** Inherits all above rank commands ** New Kits: director ** /spawnmob ($4000 per use, 60 minute cooldown) *** Limit to: Cow, Sheep, Pig, Chicken, Rabbit, Llama, Mushroom, Parrot, Villager, Zombie, Bat, and Slime. *** Limit to 2 mobs of one type per hour. * CEO ($1,000,000) ** Inherits all above rank commands ** 7 Sethomes ** New Kits: ceoshovel, ceosword, ceoaxe, ceopickaxe ** /fly (unlimited) ** /heal (free) * Zuckerberg ($2,000,000) ** Inherits all above rank commands ** New Kits: zuckerberg * Musk ($2,000,000) ** Inherits all above rank commands ** New Kits: musk * Gates ($2,000,000) ** Inherits all above rank commands ** New Kits: gates * Bezos ($2,000,000) ** Inherits all above rank commands ** New Kits: bezos * Buffet ($2,000,000) ** Inherits all above rank commands ** New Kits: buffet Warp Locations * tutorial * end * nether * resource * repairshop * tardis (warp hub) * pvp1-20 Example: /warp pvp12 * shop1-36 Example: /warp shop15 * market * as (admin shop) * mariokart * eco * bank Kit Contents * /kit claim (5 minute cooldown) ** gold shovel, stick * /kit pet (7 day cooldown) ** lead, nametag * /kit horse (7 day cooldown) ** saddle, lead, nametag * /kit wanderer (24 hour cooldown) ** wood tools and leather armor * /kit gatherer (24 hour cooldown) ** stone tools and leather armor * /kit explorer (24 hour cooldown) ** stone tools and chain armor * /kit settler (24 hour cooldown) ** iron tools and chain armor * /kit miner (24 hour cooldown) ** iron tools and iron armor * /kit blacksmith (24 hour cooldown) ** diamond sword and axe, iron pickaxe and shovel, and iron armor * /kit merchant (24 hour cooldown) ** diamond tools and iron armor * /kit graduate (24 hour cooldown) ** diamond tools and diamond armor * /kit engineer (48 hour cooldown) ** white shulker box * /kit entrepreneur (48 hour cooldown) ** elytra * /kit director (5 day cooldown) ** 1 slime spawn egg * /kit ceosword ** sharpness 2; unbreaking 2 * /kit ceoshovel ** efficiency 4 * /kit ceoaxe ** efficiency 2; unbreaking 2 * /kit ceopickaxe ** efficiency 2; fortune 2 * /kit zuckerberg ** pig spawner * /kit musk ** diamond sword sharpness 5; unbreaking 3 * /kit gates ** diamond shovel efficiency 6; unbreaking 3 * /kit bezos ** diamond axe efficiency 6; unbreaking 3 * /kit buffet ** diamond pickaxe efficiency 6; unbreaking 3; fortune 3 Latest activity CashCraft Wiki Category:Browse